


На рынке

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Время историй Мастрейда [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Наслаждаясь редким выходным на фермерском рынке, Майкрофт неожиданно встречает восхитительного Грегори Лестрейда, и несколько минут неловкого флирта в итоге приводят к предложению совместного обеда.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Время историй Мастрейда [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994959
Kudos: 4





	На рынке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Market](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660679) by [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat). 



Это был воистину чудесный весенний день, и разве можно было провести его лучше, чем наслаждаясь погодой и гуляя между прилавков успешно развивающегося фермерского рынка? Майкрофт счастливо улыбнулся: у него было уже несколько пакетов, доверху набитых свежими продуктами, баночками лавандового мёда, клубничного джема и лимонного творога, а также пышный букет цветов. Цветов настолько красивых, что трудно было пройти мимо. Когда он обратил своё внимание на прилавок со свежеиспечённым хлебом и лакомствами, у него в животе заурчало, словно намекая, что он до сих пор ничего не ел.

Опрометчиво позволив своему пустому желудку диктовать, что ему следует купить, Майкрофт взял хрустящий багет, несколько круассанов, упаковку миндального печенья и попкорн со вкусом шоколада и солёной карамели. Его посетила мысль, что он мог бы выпить чашечку чая в шатре неподалёку, где расположились торговцы, попутно наслаждаясь купленными лакомствами. Естественно, большая их часть всё равно будет подарена его сотрудникам, которые, как и всегда, делали всё возможное и невозможное. К тому же, если бы он держал всё это дома, то определённо сорвался бы и съел всё в одиночку.

Рассматривая вывеску около лавки с чаем в поисках самого лучшего варианта, Майкрофт внезапно почувствовал, что его кто-то толкнул, и повернулся, чтобы вежливо извиниться, хотя и не был виноват. С горой продуктов в целлофановых пакетах, позади него стоял Грегори Лестрейд.  
— Оу! Майкрофт! Эмм… Прошу прощения, я тебя не заметил!  
— Грег, — Майкрофт гордился тем, насколько спокойно прозвучал его голос. Он был совершенно не готов встретить здесь человека, в которого уже очень долгое время был влюблён. — Не переживай, ты не отдавил мне ноги.

Грег опустил взгляд на до блеска лакированные туфли Макрофта.  
— Я рад, если так. Не хотелось бы отправиться в тюрьму за то, что случайно перешёл дорогу британскому правительству! — улыбка, которой он одарил Майкрофта, была тёплой и немного озорной.  
— Оу… Ха-ха, да… — прокашлявшись, Майкрофт почувствовал, что у него горят уши. Это показалось ему немного наигранным, и он проклял себя за недостаток учтивости. — Полагаю, — отважился произнести Майкрофт, — что по дружбе можно сделать небольшое исключение.  
— Рад это слышать, — просиял Грег, и Майкрофт поймал себя на том, что тоже улыбается. Стоя друг напротив друга, они улыбались, и спустя несколько мгновений это могло бы вызвать неловкость, если бы позади них не послышалось чьё-то покашливание, призванное привлечь внимание. Майкрофт вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся. — О, здравствуйте. Я… Эээ… Можно Earl Grey, пожалуйста? — он неуверенно улыбнулся, снова посмотрев на Грега. — Могу ли я угостить тебя чашкой кофе?  
— Большой кофе с молоком, два сахара, — сказал Грег продавцу, любезно наклонившись к Майкрофту. — Разреши мне заплатить… Всё-таки я чуть не отдавил тебе пальцы ног.  
— Чепуха, — возразил Майкрофт, взволнованный и очарованный этим предложением. И тем не менее дал Грегу заплатить, позволяя своему глупому и безрассудному сердцу думать, что это отдалённо похоже на свидание. Грег расплатился, и они отошли к дальнему концу стойки, ожидая, пока им приготовят напитки.  
— Отличный день для прогулки, не правда ли?  
— Действительно. Признаюсь, мне следовало бы работать, но у меня появилось желание…  
— Прогулять? — лукаво улыбнулся Грег.  
— Одним словом, да, — Майкрофт даже позволил себе подмигнуть, произнося это.  
— Видимо, что-то витает в воздухе. Дело в том, что меня дожидается огромная стопка бумаг, которые необходимо заполнить, но я сбежал, чтобы насладиться солнцем.  
— Отличная мысль, — одобрительно сказал Майкрофт.

Грег выглядел искренне удивлённым.  
— Для меня большая честь находиться рядом с таким величайшим интеллектом, как у тебя, — сказал он. — С таким блистательным мужчиной. А я просто глупый полицейский.

Майкрофт серьёзно нахмурился:  
— Грегори, ты кто угодно, но точно не глупый полицейский, ты гораздо больше, чем просто полицейский. Что было бы с Лондоном, не будь в нём великого детектива-инспектора Лестрейда? — мягко продолжил Майкрофт. — Или, в самом деле, что было бы с моим братом?

Смущённый, Грег забрал их стаканчики и направился к паре свободных мест в конце одного из длинных столов для пикника. Как только они устроились, оставив сумки с продуктами в ногах, он обхватил свой стакан руками, словно пытаясь согреться.  
— Не могу сказать, что я считаю себя кем-то «великим».  
— Ты не можете видеть себя так, как вижу я, — резко возразил Майкрофт. Слишком резко, как он понял спустя мгновение. Он позволил своему восхищению Грегом, которое так старался скрыть, повлиять на его голос. Сделав глоток чая, Майкрофт попытался заглушить свои эмоции и отвёл взгляд, осматривая шатёр, в котором они сидели. Краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение и, обернувшись к Грегу, увидел, что тот нерешительно протягивает к нему руку.

Широко раскрыв глаза, Майкрофт позволил Грегу мягко накрыть ладонью его собственную руку.  
— Грег?  
— Майкрофт?..  
— Да, Грегори?

Грег слегка прикусил губу, его зрачки расширились.  
— Ты не будешь против продлить то безумие, что мы оба сегодня чувствуем, и присоединиться ко мне за обедом? Конечно, если ты заинтересован в… эмм… Во мне.  
— Думаю, твоё предложение на этом рынке — именно то, в чём я по-настоящему заинтересован, — улыбнулся Майкрофт.


End file.
